


She

by SeachelleTheTideborn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha!Gladio, Alpha!Ignis, Alpha!Prompto, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, F/M, Omega!Iris, Omega!Luna, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicidal Omega, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, alpha!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleTheTideborn/pseuds/SeachelleTheTideborn
Summary: A newly awakened omega is terrified of a horrible future as a slave. She wants to end it before it begins. Gladio wants to save her...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a friend. She wanted me to try alpha/omega stuff. So here is a pitiful attempt. It sucks pretty bad. But I tried.

_"Fall in love in fiction_  
_to be her dark religion._  
_But she can´t see_  
_that I am near._  
_She cries alone._  
_She tries to hide,_  
_afraid to die."_  
\- Sero.Overdose: She

_____ _

_____ _

https://youtu.be/GgSSmwqOBK4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Omegas seemed to bring out the worst in alphas. They would seem nice at first but in the end, they were abusers that usually ended up killing their omega in power fits. Omegas were slaves, used and abused then thrown aside when a new one was found. They were rare, it was an instant claim when an alpha found one. For an omega to be so rare, one would think they would be cherished and treated gently. There was no love in the life of an omega, just endless pain and suffering. This female, she realized she was just a late bloomer, when her heat hit her full force, she panicked. She was an omega and now she was terrified. 

Gladiolus smelled her before she exited the door and ran straight to the railing on top of the hospital. He had been there for Prompto after he was injured during a training exercise. He always came up here when waiting for whoever he brought to get out. He knew something was terribly wrong when he could smell her distress more than her heat. Once she climbed up on top of the railing, standing tall and clinging to the pole beside her, he rushed over towards her.

"Hey! Wait!"

She turned around and he saw the tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"Please, stop." His and was reaching towards her and she moved closer to the edge, "Don't..."

"I can't do this..."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm an omega..." She sobbed.

Gladiolus instantly knew exactly what was going through her head, his sister had the same exact fears and rarely left the house because of it. It was also why he was so protective over her. But this young woman had just awakened as an omega and she was utterly terrified. She turned back to look down and Gladio pulled his phone out, texting Ignis.

'Jumper on roof. Need help.'

He would instantly know what it meant. He needed discreet help and Ignis would be able to provide such a thing. Gladio moved closer while she wasn't looking.

"I don't want to be a slave..." She sobbed, "I don't want to be a slave to anyone!"

"Sweetheart, I can help you. Just come down and we can talk."

"You're an alpha! I can't trust you!" She looked into his eyes, "Nothing but slavery and depression wait for me! It's not a life I want to live!"

"That's not true! The king is trying to change the laws on omega protection!"

"It's a LIE! Kings before him have tried and failed!" She was crying as she spoke, "I don't want to do this..."

"Then don't."

"You don't understand..." She wiped her tears with her hand, "I have to do this... I refuse to become a slave..."

He had to agree with her, alphas were terrible people who would force omegas into submission and do terrible things to them while the laws claimed it was completely alright. Though there were a few gems among the rocks, Gladiolus was one. He hated the way omegas were treated. He used to be one of these alphas that would hurt omegas until his sister awakened as one. When she came home crying after getting the same treatment that he had been giving, he broke down. Holding her while she went to sleep so she would feel protected from other alphas, he swore then and there to do his best to protect any and every omega he met.

"Listen to me, alright?" He wanted to breathe a sigh of relief when she turned and looked straight into his eyes, "My sister is an omega-"

"Then you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I do. I go to extreme lengths to protect her. I can do the same for you." He was close enough now to reach her if he tried. Instead, he slowly reached out towards her, "Just take my hand..."

Her eyes showed how she longed to trust him and believe his words, "You can't help me."

She let go and fell backwards.

'No! It can't end like this!'

Gladiolus jumped forward and reached out. His fingers barely had time to wrap around her ankle. His other hand desperately grabbed the side of the larger railing. 

But he had caught her!

"I swear to the six and every god and goddess in existence that I will protect you...!" He yelled. 

Looking down, he could see an ambulance parked just below the building. The Regalia wasn't far from it. Ignis had responded faster than he had expected to his text. He was thankful for that. Pulling her up took longer than he had expected as she was struggling to free herself from his grip. Once he had her back on the roof, he held her tight against him. His purring against her hair seemed to calm her down somewhat.

"Please... Please don't let anyone touch me..."

"I promise, you are safe with me."

"I want to believe you..."

"You will see that not all alphas are the same. There are some of us that actually care." His fingers ran through her hair, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

She was silent for a moment. When she finally answered, Gladio finally let himself relax a bit.

"Mina."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is rescued by someone she least expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how this happened. It just happened.

_"If I am Lolita_  
 _Then you are a criminal_  
 _And you should be killed by an army of little girls_  
 _The law won't arrest you_  
 _The world won't detest you_  
 _You never did anything any man wouldn't do"_  
\- Emilie Autumn: Gothic Lolita

...

"I said NO!" Iris yelled behind her at the several alphas that had sniffed her out. Even though Gladiolus would nuzzle her before she left the house to get his scent on her, these six alphas seemed to recognize his scent and ignore it completely as they knew he was her brother and hadn't claimed her. Now she was running away, completely losing track as to where she was. 

She should have listened to her brother when he told her to come home before dark. Of course, Iris was forgetful and completely lost track of time. The sun had set rather quickly, leaving her alone to walk home alone in the night. One man turned into two which somehow turned into three. All of them trying to come onto her. A fourth and fifth came into the picture and started grabbing her. After she started running, somehow another had joined the group chasing after her. She was desperate to get away and tried losing them by running into alleys and around corners. It wasn't the smartest thing to do as she suddenly was cornered in a dead end. Her heart started beating fast. This was it, this was how it was going to end. Death by several alphas and she would never see her brother or her friends again. An arm gently wrapped around her waist and a familiar voice was heard.

"Darling, I do believe we are late. We must leave and meet with your brother."

"Iggy?"

The other alphas growled, questioning if he was mated to this omega as there was no mating mark or scent on her.

"You haven't seen the rest of her body. Trust me when I say my mark is there. I will not hesitate to tear through every single one of you in order to protect this omega."

If the symbol on his jacket didn't make the men nervous, the calm fury in his eyes did. Ignis gave off a scent that screamed power and the others clearly listened to his warning. They walked away quickly and Iris turned and buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you so much, alpha!"

"Just Ignis or Iggy, remember?" He looked her over for any wounds, nuzzling her hair a bit in a comforting manner, "Lady Iris, what are you doing out so late and in such a horrible part of the city?"

"I..." She sniffled, "I was late leaving Cindy's house. She insisted that she come with me, being an alpha and all. I told her there was no point, that I would make it back before dark. I was wrong..."

"Now now, no more tears. You're safe. Just be thankful I caught your scent and followed it." Ignis escorted her through the streets and towards her home. When it started to rain, he gave her his jacket to wear and she happily snuggled into it with a grateful thank you. 

He didn't want to admit how adorable she was. Gladio would murder him if he even thought about trying to court her.

When they arrived at her home, Gladiolus ran out the door and took her into his arms, "Where were you, Iris?!"

"She was with me." Ignis replied, pushing his glasses up, "She saw me on the way back from seeing Cindy and decided to accompany me. She was safe, no need to worry."

Gladio blinked, unbelieving but looked down at his sister snuggling happily in Iggy's coat. She didn't look as if she were harmed in any way.

"Thank you, Ignis. Thanks for keeping her safe."

"My pleasure." He nodded to them both and left.

Iris had never really thought about Ignis in such a way before. She only knew him as her brother's friend. Now, she saw how caring he was and how he came to her aid without a second thought. As soon as he caught her scent, he went out of his way to sniff her out and make sure she was alright. At the thought of how caring he was, she felt herself starting to develop feelings for him.

'As if I stood a chance. He is surrounded by beautiful women when around Noctis, he doesn't want me.' She put on only his jacket to sleep in, 'At least I have this and the memory of him saving me. Hopefully, Gladdy will never find out what really happened.'

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone likes it, I can add to it. Please be gentle! I'm new to this alpha omega stuff! I have no idea what I'm doing!


End file.
